User blog:CupcakesForever12/Wasabi Warriors IM-ing part 2
Omigosh! I was so surprised to see so many people liked it! Thanks so much! Now I don't want to give TOO much away, but there was person who got the quiz right! I'm not going to say who; you'll know soon! -Ally 'Disclamer: I do not own Kickin'It and Target! ' Kim's POV: I quickly grabbed my purse which was mingling on my bed and shot out the door, not bothering to tell my mom where I was going. I ran to Jack's house, and got there just in time. I knew that if I arrived late, he would tease me for the rest of the day which I don't want. I knocked on the door and Jack opened it. "Hey Jack!" I said. He smiled and replied "Hey Kim! Come on in! My mom's in the kitchen, but don't mind her. She's cooking 'something' up and I don't know what it is. Ignore her, and she won't make you try it." I giggled and entered the house. I flopped on the couch and started at a commercial for Target on TV. "So, who PM-ed you?" Jack asked. I looked at his chocolate brown eyes. I quickly snapped out of it and scrunched my nose. "I already told you, an old friend PM-ed me! yeesh..." I replied, tying to cover up my story. Everyone knew I was a terrible liar so I tried to make my lie as smooth as possible. Luckily, Jack bought it. "What did you talk about? Not to be nosy or anything.." he smirked. I raised my eyebrow and told him "You ARE being nosy, and we talked about a lot of things! Like school, crushes, homework, friends, etc...." Jack's POV: As Kim told me about what her 'friend' talked about, I smirked. She thinks she can get away with telling a lie like that. Jack Brewer knows everything. I decided to play along and slowly tell her I was schoolgirlmag. I can't wait to see her shocked expression. Kim's POV: I saw the famous Jack Brewer smirk. Something's up. He might know I'm lying! I blushed a bit and to keep calm. "What's wrong, Kim? You suddenly tensed up." Jack! Shoot... "Oh um... nothing. I was just thinking about-" but Jack cut me off. "School Girl mag?" Jack's POV: I saw Kim's face drain color. I guess she just sat there on the couch in shock to know that I knew about the conversation. "You're... are you..." Kim stuttered. I chuckled. "Yup. I pretended to be Schoolgirlmag! Hehe I got you!" I said, poking her nose. She snapped back and she looked really mad and embarassed. "JACKSON BREWER! HOW COULD YOU?!" She ran out of the house, holding her head hight with no tears in her eyes. She had a revenge plan..... I just knew it. The way her eyes gleamed with fury and the wayher nose twiched... it means she has a plan. That's not good with Kim Crawford. Kim's POV: I couldn't beleive JACK was schoolgirlmag! This is just TOO embarassing. Not only did I tell him I had a crush on him, I told him I LOVED him! This is not good. I'm going to get back at him. I'm just going to pretend like nothing happened. Nothing. Hmmmm I have a plan. He's not going to like it, but I'm going to! 'So, CONGRATS TO THE WC TO GET THE QUIZ CORRECT!! WHOO!! I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote this pretty quick, so I hope you enjoy it! BYE!! xoxo Ally ' Category:Blog posts